


Lightweight

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: bastard dads, drunk! Derek, lightweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Derek doesn't think he's a lightweight, but after drinking half a bottle of beer, he becomes drunk clingy and weepy
Relationships: Bastard dads - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Lightweight

Derek was walking down the halls of the ego inc, looking over his schedule when he heard talking and the sound of laughter, causing him to look up to see movement in the living room. He cocked an eyebrow as he walked further down the hall heading right into the living room, finding Wilford, Bing, and his boyfriend Edgar on the couch holding some beers. There were also the three new egos, Yancy, Illinois, and Magnum holding some alcoholic beverages as well. And lastly, he saw his two sons, Eric and Randal, along with Randal’s girlfriend Yan who were just talking amongst themselves, Randal being the only one holding a beer since he was old enough. Well, Eric was old enough, but Derek would be very surprised to see him drinking. Derek even noticed that Dark was there though he was in the recliner, listening to everyone talk around him. Though everyone fell silent upon seeing Derek, smiles forming on their faces.

“Ah! Derek, we were wondering when you would leave your room you old hermit you.” Wilford joked.

Ed then turned to Derek with a smile before walking up to him. “Evening darling,” he whispered giving him a hug before pulling away. “Us egos were just having a drink. You wanna join us?”

“I don’t drink on a work night, Ed.” Derek sighed, causing Ed to frown.

“Oh come now, Derek. You’re always working.” Wilford rolled his eyes as he walked up, nudging Derek’s shoulder who just rolled his eyes. “Have a little fun.”

“Fun doesn’t keep a business going,” Derek argued. “Besides I don’t drink.”

“Why not, you’re a lightweight?” Yan teased watching as paused looking at her in shock.

“What?! No, I ain’t no lightweight!” Derek scoffed shaking his head. “I-I just don’t drink!”

“Yeah because you’re a lightweight,” Randal added, causing Eric to gasp as he hid a smile behind his handkerchief.

“Now you listen here, young man!” He snapped pointing at Randal, able to see the amusement on his face. “I am no damn lightweight, and second you would be one to talk because I know damn well you’re a lightweight!”

“Yeah, I know. At least I admit it. Unlike you.” Randal grinned.

Derek clenched his fists before tossing his list on to the couch, pointing at Ed, still looking at Randal in anger. “Get me a bottle!”

A few hours later, everyone continued drinking, but Randal had to stop before he got too drunk, so he was good for the rest of the night. As for the others they seemed to be able to hold their beer and able to get another bottle, except for Derek who only drank half of his first one, getting drunk within the first ten minutes.

Right now he was sitting on the couch hiccupping as he was telling a story to the teens who were getting amusement out if his behavior that was so beside himself. Chuckling every five seconds.

“It h-had been hours since-HIC- since they found me in that tree in the s-swamp.” Derek smiled going to take a drink before putting it down. “Though… Though, n-none of them wanted to get into the water to get m-me due to THAT DAMN ALIGATOR!”

The kids grinned when he laughed out loud slapping Magnum’s shoulder who was sitting next to him.

“That be a fine tale me lad.” Magnum grinned before gently taking the bottle away from Derek. “Though I think that be enough alcohol fer tonight.”

“Awww! B-But I barely g-got a-HIC- buzz!” Derek pouted watching as Magnum got up and took it to the kitchen.

“Your behavior says otherwise Derekson,” Dark argued as he flipped a page in his book. “Anymore to drink you might pass out.”

“Told you, you were a lightweight.” Randal teased, nudging Derek’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I don’t think youse would even handle Hanks wine back at the prison.” Yancy chuckled taking a sip of his beer through his brow furrowed as he began to think. “Then again I don’t think anyone could handle it.”

Derek just scoffed. “P-Please.” he chuckled as he went to stand up, beginning to sway as he tried to step forward. “I-I can h-handle-.”

Ed jumped up when he saw that Derek was about to fall over. So he ran up to him and caught him with his arms. He watched as Derek shook his head slowly looking up a big smile forming on his face as he held Ed’s arms. “H-Hey Eddy! How’s my-HIC- cowboy?”

Ed just chuckled as he helped him back onto the couch, sitting next to him. “I should be asking you the same thing.” He whispered before he froze feeling Ed wrap his arms around Ed’s waist, snuggling his head into his shoulder.

“I’m doing just fine now that you’re here! I missed you,” he whispered looking up at Ed in sadness.

“I was here the whole time Derek.” Ed laughed pointing to the other side of the room. “I was over there.”

“I know but that was too-HIC- far!” Derek pouted causing the others to chuckle.

“Someone’s very clingy when drunk.” Wilford laughed watching as Derek closed his eyes, giving Ed a tight squeeze.

Ed only smiled looking down at Derek, running his hands through his hair before noticing Derek yawning. He then turned to the clock that laid above the tv, finding that it was 3 in the morning. “Okay, I think its time to hit the hay. I’m gonna take Derek to bed.” he sighed as he pulled out of Derek’s grasp.

Derek watched as Ed got up, much to his confusion because he wasn’t paying any attention to what he was saying. “W-Wait wh-where are you going?” he whispered beginning to tear up as he reached for Ed. “Don’t leave!”

Ed listened to the others chuckle, finding it kind of adorable how Derek was acting. “Don’t worry darling, I’m just helping you to bed, sleepyhead,” he reassured, taking a hold of his arm, turning over to Eric. “Eric you mind helping me?”

Eric gave him a nod as he got up off the floor and walked beside his pops taking a hold of his arm and helping him to his feet before Derek began to lean on Eric for support.

“Th-Thank you son… Always a good-HIC- kid.” Derek whispered, looking down at him. “You know I’m proud of you?”

“I kn-know dad.”

“N-No I mean it,” Derek said in a serious yet drunken tone, placing a hand on Eric’s shoulder, whose smile wavered. “I am very proud of you, you’ve come a long way, and I-I’m proud to c-call you, my son.” Derek began to tear up as he sniffled. “I-I know I’m harsh most of the time and y-you might think I-I don’t c-care but I do! And I may not say it a lot but I love you son.” Derek sobbed as he hugged a teary-eyed Eric.

“P-Pops,” Eric whispered as he hugged the weeping ego. “I kn-know you care. I l-love you t-to.”

All of the egos watched this moment in silent, smiles on their faces as they watched the father hug his son, even Dark looked up from his book with a smirk.

“Okay. Let’s get you to bed.” Ed whispered as he and Eric led him out of the room.

“Bye-HIC- guys! I’ll be back in five minutes!” Derek said as he waved at everyone.

“No, you won’t Derek.” Ed grinned causing the others to laugh.

All the egos waved him off, watching as they vanished into the hall. Wilford let out a chuckle as he shook his head. “We should get him to drink more often.”

Ed and Eric helped Derek down the hall, making sure he didn’t fall over or stumble backward. “Almost there, darling.” Ed smiled wrapping Derek’s arm over his shoulders.

“You two are to good-HIC- to me.” He whispered his eyes half-closed. “Especially you.” Derek pointed to Ed. “You know I love you right?… Both-HIC- of you.” he then began to sniffle again. “You two and… And the other-HIC- egos are… Are all I g-got.”

“No more tears darling,” Ed whispered as he wiped Derek’s tears away. “We all love you dearly.”

All Derek could do was smile as he leaned on Ed’s shoulder, the two sober egos finally leading him into Ed and Derek’s room where they sat him on the edge of the bed.

“Thank you, Eric, you can go back to Randal and Yan now.” Ed smiled as he began to help Derek take his shoes off.

“O-Okay, g-good night Ed, goodnight pops, I love you,” Eric whispered waving them off.

“Good night son, and I love you too!” Derek sleepily said. “T-Tell Randal I love him… And that he’s-HIC- grounded.”

“O-Okay.” Eric smiled as he walked out.

After sitting in silence, Ed was helping Derek unbutton his money printed shirt before he paused, feeling Derek place a hand on his cheek, seeing that he was looking at him with a smile.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered taking off his sunglasses to reveal wide brown eyes.

After a moment Ed just smiled taking a hold of his hand and kissing it lightly. “So are you darling.”

“N-No I’m not… I’m old… And bitter.” Derek whispered looking down with sad eyes. “You… You should be with someone who-HIC- makes you happy.”

Ed only smiled as he lifted his chin, making him look into his eyes. “That’s why I’m with you.”

Derek could only gasp, a smile forming on his lips when he watched Ed lean in, giving him a quick but meaningful kiss, before helping Derek into bed. He felt as Ed cover him up, before getting into the bed with him, where Derek quickly latched onto him, hugging his waist, resting his head on his chest. “I love you.”

Ed smiled as he held Derek close, kissing his forehead causing Derek to smile. “I love you too darling.”

“Hmm, good night.” Derek sighed as he finally drifted off to sleep.

Ed only smiled closing his eyes, happy to know Derek had a good time, though he knew he wasn’t gonna hear the end of it tomorrow when he is gonna tell Derek that he had to probably skip work tomorrow.


End file.
